Fratello II: Ragazzo
by Pieree
Summary: Di tahun ketiganya di Social Welfare Agency, Rico menyadari bahwa dirinya dan cyborg-cyborg lain sudah beranjak remaja. Kini Triela semakin sering berdandan, dan Henrietta mulai memakai lebih banyak aksesoris. Lalu... bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Bukannya sekarang Rico juga sudah besar? Jean/Rico. R&R?


**summary**

**Di tahun ketiganya di Social Welfare Agency, Rico menyadari bahwa dirinya dan cyborg-cyborg lain sudah beranjak remaja. Kini Triela semakin sering berdandan, dan Henrietta mulai memakai lebih banyak aksesoris. Lalu... bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Bukannya sekarang Rico juga sudah besar?**

.

.

**Cklek.**

Pintu kamar Henrietta dan Rico tiba-tiba saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Henrietta yang sedang menyisir rambutnya di meja rias dan juga Rico yang sedang mengagumi _kaledoscope_—milik Henrietta—pun menoleh.

Di depan pintu, terlihatlah Triela yang sudah berdiri dengan sebalut pakaian formal dan juga _heels_ yang menopang kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Menurut kalian... bagaimana?"

Kedua _cyborg_ yang berumur 16 tahun itu segera terperangah saat melihat wujud Triela yang kini begitu feminin dan elegan.

"Ah, Triela seperti model!" Sebuah pujian tulus keluar dari bibir sang gadis bersurai coklat.

Triela tersenyum, lalu ia melirik ke Rico yang masih membeku melihatnya. "Kalau menurutmu, Rico?"

"Cantik..." Komentarnya. Senyuman mulai menghiasi wajah anak asuhan Jean Cloche itu.

"Hehe, _grazie_..."

"Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Triela memakai rok." Sembari memiringkan kepalanya, Rico bertanya. "Apa itu nyaman?"

Triela melangkah memasuki kamar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan kaki. Ia berdiri di belakang Henrietta—tentu untuk melihat cerminan dirinya di kaca meja rias. "Awalnya aku tidak suka, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, ini wajib untuk menyamaran."

"Penyamaran?" Henrietta bertanya.

"Iya. Kami—aku dan _Signore_ Hilscher—akan digabung ke tim _Signore_ Alessandro dan juga Petra. Tau Petra, kan? _Cyborg_ baru di generasi dua itu..." Jelasnya. "Berhubung tugasnya mengawal Jaksa Robberta Guellfi, kami berempat menyamar sebagai _Security Police_."

"Ohh, pantas saja Triela sampai berdandan..."

Triela mendengus malas. "Sebenarnya kata _Signore_ Hilscher sih tidak usah sampai berdandan, tapi _Signore_ Alessandro membujuknya. Makanya sesudah aku dirias, _Signore_ Hilscher seperti tidak mau mengomentari penampilanku..."

Setelah cerita Triela selesai, Henrietta mencoba menyemangatinya. "Tapi sekarang Triela benar-benar cantik loh. Triela sampai berdandan, lalu rambutmu digerai dan dikeriting. Triela juga sampai memakai rok pendek dan _heels_. Seharusnya _Signore_ Hilscher memujimu..."

"Yah, meski aku mengharapkan pujian darinya, setidak kalian berdua tidak mengatakan penampilanku saat ini terlalu menor dan jelek. Jadi aku sudah lumayan senang."

Di saat Triela dan Henrietta sedang berbicara dengan seru, hanya ada satu yang terdiam. Ia adalah Rico. Tidak, Rico bukannya malas dengan Triela ataupun Henrietta. Hanya saja, gadis pirang berambut pendek itu lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya ke dua teman sesama _cyborg_-nya dengan seksama.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... dari tahun ke tahun, Triela semakin modis dan cantik. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak heran. Toh, kakak dari para _cyborg_ generasi 1 itu memang sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan pastinya Triela telah melewati masa pubernya.

Namun... rasanya Henrietta juga berbeda. Dulu, sewaktu umur mereka masih 14 tahun, seingatnya Henrietta hanyalah gadis feminin biasa yang senang memakai _dress_ _one piece_. Tapi kini—di umur 16—ia sudah memakai kalung, gelang, dan anting. Tak jarang juga rambut coklat sebahunya itu ia kuncir ataupun ia kepang agar penampilannya jauh lebih manis.

Dan hal itu terjadi bukan kepada Triela ataupun Henrietta saja. Claes, Angelica, Elsa, Beatrice, Silvia dan _cyborg-cyborg _lain pun semakin hari jadi semakin terlihat cantik dan berkarisma.

Menyadari itu semua, Rico terdiam.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Menurut firasatnya, dari beberapa tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, dirinya tetaplah Rico yang berambut pendek, berpakaian polos, dan bercelana panjang.

Hmm...

Kenapa cuma dirinya yang berpenampilan masih sama seperti dulu?

"Eh, Rico... kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

.

.

.

**F-R-A-T-E-L-L-O-II: R-A-G-A-Z-Z-O**

**Gunslinger Girl by Yu Aida**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**[Jean Cloche—Rico]**

.

.

**one of two**

-fratello II: ragazzo-

.

.

"Eh, Rico... kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rico segera mengadah. Dirinya pun menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Triela mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tapi tadi kau terbengong. Ada apa? Sini cerita sama aku dan Henrietta..." Remaja dewasa berkulit _tan_ itu segera duduk di sebelah Rico, lalu menunggu Rico untuk kembali mengeluarkan suara.

Karena mendadak dirinya menjadi sorotan fokus Henrietta dan juga Triela, sontak saja Rico menundukan wajahnya. Dia malu. "Ng... tidak apa... ha-hanya saja... tadi aku berpikir."

"Berpikir apa?"

"Semakin ke sini, Triela, Henrietta dan _cyborg-cyborg_ lain berubah—jadi lebih memperhatikan penampilannya masing-masing. Namun, untuk diriku sendiri... entahlah, aku tidak merasa diriku berubah sama sekali..."

"Apa maksud Rico?"

"Aku..." Rico memberi jeda. Suaranya berubah menjadi sepelan bisikan. "Aku juga ingin jadi lebih cantik... seperti kalian"

Mendengar curhatan Rico, Triela tertawa pelan dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut pendek Rico. "Hahaha, meski penampilanmu terlihat lebih tomboy dariku, nyatanya kamu memiliki hati sefeminin Henrietta, ya?"

Rico menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Meski benar, rasanya tetap malu saat mengingat kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ah, kalau Rico ingin berubah, aku mau kok menata rambut Rico." Henrietta tersenyum senang. Ia ambil kotak hiasan rambutnya lalu ia mendekati Rico.

"Eh, ta-tapi aku ti-tidak begitu suka dikuncir..."

"Tidak harus dikuncir kok. Kan kamu bisa menjepitkan pita ini di rambutmu... atau sekedar mengenakan bandana..."

Melihat Rico yang sepertinya panik—karena akan dijadikan model dandan-dandanan Henrietta—Triela pun segera tertawa dan kembali berkomentar. "Bagaimana kalau kau meminta pendapat dari _Signore_ Jean—pendampingmu itu?"

Rico melirik Triela, lalu tatapannya melesu. "Ah, aku baru ingat... sepertinya _Signore_ Jean tidak ingin aku berdandan..."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Dulu aku pernah memakai _dress_ mewah untuk tugas, tapi katanya dia lebih suka melihatku bertugas dengan pakaian santai... yang bermodel seperti ini." Rico menunjuk kaus dan juga celana panjangnya yang benar-benar sederhana.

"Hm..." Triela berpikir. Kalau Hilscher, mungkin baginya untuk sok-sokan tidak peduli kepadanya. Tapi untuk seorang Jean Cloche, pendamping Rico yang terkenal pendiam, dingin dan sadis itu... sepertinya agak tidak mungkin jika Jean tidak berkata jujur.

"Kalau begitu... aku punya saran."

Rico memandang Triela yang sedang tersenyum.

"Saran apa?"

"Jadi begini..." Dan pembicaraan ketiga gadis _cyborg_ itu pun dilanjutkan dengan suara bisikan penuh rencana.

.

.

**fra-te-llo-II—ra-ga-zzo—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Di salah satu kamar gedung asrama para _cyborg_, terdapatlah dua gadis—bernama Triela dan Henrietta—yang sedang sibuk melakukan 'operasi'-nya terhadap penampilan Rico.

"Ng... Triela... a-apa sudah, belum?"

"Tunggu, tinggal sedikit lagi—eh, Rico jangan banyak bergerak! Nanti berantakan..." Triela yang masih fokus membedaki Rico pun berkomentar. Ia pegangi salah satu tangan Rico agar tidak bandel—karena gadis sepertinya benar-benar risih dengan segala _make-up_ yang diberikan kepadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar decakan puas dari bibir sang gadis asal Belanda tersebut. "Nah, selesaii..."

Rico cepat-cepat beranjak dari bangku, berniat ingin melihat penampilannya di cermin. Namun dengan segera, Triela menahannya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak... kau tidak boleh melihat kaca dulu, Rico—itu kejutan!" Sembari tertawa, ia melirik ke Henrietta yang masih mencari sesuatu di lemarinya. "Henrietta, apa kamu sudah menemukan _dress_ yang tepat untuk Rico?"

"Sudah." Henrietta menyahut ceria. Dia tutup lemari pakaiannya, lalu menghampiri Triela dan Rico yang duduk di bangku meja tengah. "Ini..." Kemudian, ia letakan sebuah _dress_ santai sederhana—bermodel tanpa lengan dan memiliki panjang selutut. "Karena Rico lumayan tomboy, aku berikan yang berwarna biru tua."

"Ehh? A-Aku tidak bisa memakai rok..."

"Tenang saja, kan kau masih memakai dalaman..." Triela menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sekarang, buka bajumu!"

"Ta-Tapi... aku tidak mau!"

"Henrietta, pegangi tangan Rico! Cepat!"

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Terdengarlah suara gaduh dari kamar tersebut—yang tujuannya hanya satu: memakaikan _dress_ tersebut ke tubuh mungil Rico. Ada barang-barang yang terjatuh, ada jeritan kecil dari ketiga bibir gadis itu, dan tak lupa, tentunya suara tawa kikikan dari mereka.

**Cklek.**

"Hh, berisik sekali..."

Mendadak, muncullah seorang _cyborg_ berambut hitam panjang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Itu Claes—teman sekamar Triela. "Dan, oh, kupikir kau sudah pergi ke tugasmu, Triela."

"Aku masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi." Triela menatapnya dengan tawa geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Apa suara kami bertiga terlalu keluar sampai luar?"

"Kalian memang berisik, tapi aku ke sini bukan hanya karena ingin mengatakan itu..." Ia menjawab sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Menyampaikan apa?"

"_Signore_ Jean mendapatkan tugas. Dia menyuruh Rico untuk siap-siap sekarang juga..." Lalu Claes melirikan matanya ke anak gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sedang terbaring di lantai—tentu dengan Triela dan Henrietta yang menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar... kalian lagi apa sih?"

Melihat Claes yang sweatdrop melihat posisi mereka, Triela dan Henrietta hanya tertawa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, kami lagi menyulap seorang gadis biasa menjadi putri." Triela menjelaskan. "Dan kebetulan, sang pangeran baru saja memanggilnya."

"Siapa pangerannya?"

"Yang jelas bukan kamu, Claes." Triela tertawa. "Kamu hanya patih yang menyampaikan berita ke para rakyat—kami."

"A-Apa maksud kalian?" Rico yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu—karena malu—pun segera mengeluarkan keluhannya.

"Maksudnya... tentu saja kau harus memakai riasan dan _dress_ ini kehadapan _Signore_ Jean!"

Rico terbelalak kaget. "Hah? Ma-Mana bisa..."

"Bisa kok!"

"Terserah kalian deh. Yang jelas aku sudah menyampaikan pesan _Signore_ Jean." Claes berbalik, berniat keluar kamar. "Rico, lebih baik kau segera ke ruangannya. Tau sendiri kan kalau pendampingmu itu tidak suka menunggu?"

Maka Triela dan Henrietta pun hanya mengangguk, mendukung Rico agar ia cepat-cepat ke ruangan Jean dengan penampilan tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, dengan gerakan ragu, Rico mengangguk. Triela dan Henrietta pun tersenyum geli.

Kira-kira, apa ya komentar Jean Cloche saat ia melihat penampilan Rico?

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Oke, aku tau kalo fict ini belom keliatan main pair-nya (Jean/Rico). Tapi tenang aja, chap depan full Jean/Rico kok hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, Jean/Rico tuh termasuk pairing ter-fave aku loh di Gunslinger Girl (setelah Hilscher/Triela dan Alessandro/Petruskha). Jadi semoga kalian suka! :D**

.

.

**glosarium**

_**Fratello**_: Saudara.

_**Ragazzo**_**: **Laki-laki.

_**Signore**_**: **Panggilan hormat untuk seorang pria.

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
